Batman Beyond: A New Robin In Town
by You-Can-Step-On-My-Face
Summary: When it comes to being Batman, Terry is nothing like Bruce. He knows what he's fighting for and he never loses sight of it. He's put his life on the line for his family, to make peace with his possibly disappointed father. But when he accidently reveals his identity to a bystander, she wants to work with him to assure him that she will not tell anyone of his secret. Will that work?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So it's been awhile since I've written. Like a year and a half. And I'm probably going to be a little rusty, but I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Beyond. I do not own Terry McGinnis, Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon, Dick Grayson or any other characters in here. The only character I take credit for Andrea. All other characters go to there repective owners.**

* * *

A fifteen-year-old girl walked down the streets of Neo-Gotham. It was a bit cold, but it was a fall kind of breeze. The kind of breeze that reminded you of pumkin pie, which actually was her favorite.

This little girl had been up working on a school assignment with her friends, but only to find that her friends had left two hours before she was even done. Which was why she was left walking alone on one of the most dangerous parts of town. She didn't like it. Usually at this time, it's where a killer would appear from the shadows, but this wasn't the case. In fact it was like she got a warning.

She jumped as she heard the chilling scream of lady rip through the silence of night. Andrea held her backpack tighter to her shoulders, clutching it with her hands. She looked around wanting to see where the scream was coming from, for all she knew someone could've just seen a rat. She turned on her heels, making a full 90 degree turn before she caught sight of a man in a black suit. She covered her mouth to keep the gasp in.

 _Batman._

Batman was here. Was that good? Was there trouble near?

From inside the costume, Terry seemed to be worn out. Tonight's crime was at no rest. Not like a few nights ago. Maybe he should be expecting this my now. It's Gotham City, this city was so corrput that two Batman's couldn't save it. Maybe not even Superman at this point. This was too much for a seventeen-year-old boy who doesn't get enough sleep as it is. Was minimum wage really worth it?

Terry looked over at the group of Jokerz below him. The Jokerz, part of the many reasons Terry had became Batman. He'd been able to beat them even without his costume. Well he was able to beat one, a group was a different thing without the title of Batman. And the title it's self did help, Bruce had always said villains were superstitious espically Jokerz.

"I'd suggest you let the lady go." Terry said in his deep voice that for some reason was supposed to be simlar to Bruce's. One of the face painted clowns looked up at him, dropping the woman he'd been holding by the collar of her jacket causing her to fall to her knees. The moment she had been let go, she tried to crawl away while at the same time stand on her feet only to be stopped by another Joker who grabbed at her jacket and pulled her back roughly. "I was wondering when you'd come out, Batman." Said the first clown.

"I think it's past your bed time."Terry said, in a warning voice. The Joker only seemed to smirk though. "But play time's just about to start."He said with a fake pout. Terry's face remained straight as the Joker flashed a crowbar that he had in his hand, gesturing for Batman to come closer. And closer did he come.

Andrea took a step back, astonished. First, no one see had seen her just standing there. Two, Batman just jumped off the building and landed on a guys face. Part of her wanted to run before anyone saw her standing there. Another part of her wanted to continue watching, wanted to take note of everything Batman did. Because for someone who had been around for sixty years or so, he was fast on his feet. There were rumors amongst her family that he was immortal. Impossible to kill. Kind of like Superman.

She started to question if it was logical to stand here and watch Batman kick the shit out of someone. She felt defenseless in his presence. She had since she was little. Since she heard the legend herself as child, bed time stories that her mom used to tell her. When she first heard them, she guessed her mom was trying to make her feel safe, but it made her paranoid. Batman was the reason she needed a night light until she was twelve. That had pretty much changed after her mother passed. And she wasn't sure if seeing Batman in action was a sick sign of some sort or a warning that she should leave Gotham.

She blinked as she noticed that the Batman managed to to knock out both Jokerz. 'Knock them out, not kill' She noted. She watched as Batman held out his hand to help the lady up, but she didn't get to see as she was scrambling to her feet and grabbing at her stuff in such a rush before taking off with such fear.

Batman shook his head before removing his cowl, running his hand through his jet black hair. Woah. Andrea thought. She guessed she must've said it outloud too as he turned to look at her. He was caught by surprise to see someone now saw him unmasked. Not that she was the first. In a panic, he reached for something in his belt and for a moment she actually recongized him.

"Wait!"She called, running up and tackling him just as smoke appeared. She caught onto him and sent him tumbling to the ground. She must've messed up something his suit because what seemed like him disappearing slowly started to making him appear again.

He obviously wasn't happy that she caught him or was holding him down by stradddling his waist but she didn't give much attention to that. "That was pretty schway! And you're actually young! And not some creepy old man!"She said in a way that sounded a bit relieved. He leaned his head back with a sigh. "Yeah and I'd apperciate it if you got off."He said with a tiresome groan.

He tried to push her off but she grabbed at his hands and pulled down. "Not so fast! I want to help."She said, letting go of his hands to cross her arms over her chest. He looked at her in disbeliefe. "You? You looked like you needed a new pair of pants a minute ago."His words made her narrow her eyes. "You didn't see me, you liar." That made him roll his eyes. "Besides if you don't let me, I'll tell the whole school you're Batman, Terry McGinnis." She said. "Deny me and it'll be the headline on tomorrow's school newpaper." She said, reaching into her back pocket to pull out her phone. She held it at his face, to gesture a picture taking motion. "There's a thing called photo shop, smartass."He said, shoving her off to the side. She landed on her bum, but continued to stare at him, like a deterimened child. "Are you really willing to take that chance?" She said, the bitterness swimming in her voice. That made him freeze and think for a moment.

"…Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

"Fine..."

Andrea's face brightened with a grin as she jumped to her feet and into his arms. She repeated thanking him over and over until he cut her off, grabbing her arms and putting them back at her sides so she no longer clung to him. "Not so fast..."He started with a sigh making her frown.

"You have to give me a chance, you can't just shut me down before you even see what I can do."She whined.

He shushed her as if he was shushing a little girl at a store. "... And I will." He said. "If you can finish tonight's patrol with me, decently, then I'll talk to my boss about it."

She nodded. "Alright but what about my mask?" He gave her a questioning look . "Your what?"

"My mask. I have to keep my identity a secret." She said, though as the words came out of her mouth she found herself sounding like a child playing pretend.

He rose an eyebrow at her before shaking his head. "Yeah well I don't exactly carry around an extra one."

She gave a slight roll of her eyes before taking her backpack off her shoulders and rummaging through it. After pushing a few things to the side, she let out a sigh and closed her bag. She pulled the hood of her jacket up enough to cover her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Good enough?"

"Well I don't really think you're be able to handle much of tonight so go for it."He said and with that he out his mask back on and made his way back to the roof tops with the young girl following close behind.

"You could've told me of this earlier?!"

"I didn't think it would hurt after awhile!"

"So you left the thing in you?!"

"Just please get it out before it punctures something important!"Andrea pleaded at Terry as she gripped at the handle of the kinife. He took a breath before kneeling down where she rested against the wall. He gripped his hands on top of hers on the handle before looking at her. He was about to speak up but she cut him off. "It would make things a lot less scarier if you took of the mask." He shook his head. "If it helps look away or close your eyes because this thing is staying on."

She huffed with a slight wince before shutting her eyes tightly and bracing herself.

Not a but a few seconds later she held in a loud noise which sounded like a groan overcoming a scream as the knife was ripped out of her skin roughly.

"Alright come on we better get you back to the cave before you die of blood loss or something." He said and she forced herself to prevent the whimper as he helped her stand to her feet. "Does this mean I passed your little test?" She asked as she held her wound with one hand while the other held on to Terry. He chose to stay silent for a bit.

"Depends if you like stitches." He finally said as he helped her into the Batmobile.

The Batmobile was quiet cramped for her and it didn't seem to be made for two people anymore which made Andrea wonder. When was the last time Batman had a Robin? She thought to herself. Not since this one had been around. And what about the other? He had quiet being Batman before Andrea had even started talking so she really had no idea when his last Robin was. Guess that left more research for her to do.

"I'm guess this is the first scar of many."She finally spoke up.

"Don't get your hopes too high." He said simply as he landed the vehicle.

He picked her up, making her squeak in surprise as she nearly lost her comfortable balance and held onto him tightly.

"I can walk just fine."

"Holding onto me for balance is not walking 'just fine'."He said as he got them off the Batmobile. She let out a sigh letting herself be carried, bridal style by Batman which made her extremely awkward, as she held her wound and put pressure on it slightly.

The area, which she assumed was Batman's hide out, was rather dark and cold. Like a cave. Batcave...hm, figures. The cave was filled with "souvenir" type of things. Like the giant dinosaur or the giant penny or the giant Joker card. But hey, Batman did run around dressed as a giant bat.

Terry set down Andrea on her own feet, slowly, until he had to let her go and grip at his arm in pain. That's when Andrea noticed the old man standing next to him, holding his cake defensively. The dark haired teen turned slightly to face him, putting his hands up in defense, "I can explain." He said simply.

"You don't have to, remember. I saw everything. And I think we should have a talk before this goes any further." The old man said, walking towards the giant computer. Terry frowned before following him.

"You're a reckless kid, you know that?"

"You can say it all you want. You've had your own share of sidekicks, I was bound to get my own."

"She's not a sidekick, she's a kid you got off the street."

"..."

"Terry, that's not the same-"

The young boy frowned. "She did a pretty decent job tonight, no super suit to help her out either. I say you just give her chance. Besides, she'll be my responsibility as long as she's out on that field."

It took Bruce a moment to respond but when he did, his voice gave out that sound of defeat he rarely ever did glare. "Maybe it'll teach you a thing or two about responsibility, but this girl isn't a dog, and if she dies you'll have to explain to her parents how it happened on your watch." He said before the two walked back to the injured girl.

* * *

 **This chapter is a bit shorter than the other one because this one I did on my phone, sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling mistakes you see. Thank you to those who commented and followed. This story is on Quotev. Feed back is greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so I just wanted to say, before I get you guys confused. A new original character will be introduced on here. I don't expect you to know her parents but I do hope the last names sound familiar. If you have any questions regarding this new character, PM me and I'll be glad to give you answer any questions you have. This won't be her last appearance and she won't be the last character to be introduced either.**

* * *

It had been one week since this Batman got his first Robin. Andrea had at first tried to use her regular clothing to conceal her identity, but polyester didn't give protection from knives and bullets like Terry's did. Then she tried to borrow costumes from the other Robin's. So far she had only found five. Four belonging to boys and one girl. In the end they were all to torn up or tight to put on. That is until she came to Oracle.

Lyric Grayson Zucco was the daughter of Harmony Grayson and Dylan Zucco who both came from "interesting" people. Lyric was also Terry's brain in the operations, helping with any technical problems he came across, making it easier for Bruce to keep up his image with the public and keep an eye on Terry and now Andrea.

Lyric helped put together the costume, giving her gadgets similar to Batman's and making it lighter and more aerodynamic 'fore past experiences showed that Robin's were always more helpful with their flexibility and swiftness. It was a lot less bulky than the original costume and gave more coverage too as the only thing similar in the suits was the 'R' symbol and the iconic colors. The costume was mostly red and would cover her from toe to neck. A thin yellow belt wrapped around her waist like that of Batman's silver one and green wings that only came visible on her command.

"And here's the mask." Lyric said, handing her a slightly larger version of the domino mask all the Robin's wore. "It's got a camera so I can see what you see if needed. It's also got what you'd normally call a 'silent panic button', incase something happens to you if go on patrol alone." She said and Andrea stared at it in awe as she placed it down with the rest of her equipment. " I don't suppose you had all of this just lying around, did you?" Andrea questioned, snapping herself back. "Terry's back up gadgets." Lyric said simply. "He always drops it, forgets it, or breaks it while fighting." She explained. Andrea's brown eyes, which had been on the young tan skinned girl, shifted back to the pile of clothing. _This is it_ , she thought, I'm making it official...

Back at home, Andrea's father sat with himself at dinner. Usually he'd have his fifteen year old help him set up the table, but for the past week or so she'd taken more of a responsibility in her school work. Or at least that's what he had been told. He wanted to worry, as any single father would've worried. But he also wanted to believe that he'd raised her right enough for her to make her own decisions even at her young age, but that didn't keep out the bad thoughts.

As he washed the dishes, he thought about going into her room. What would he find? Undergarments and normal school clothing probably but what else... Credits that had magically appeared, an essay she forgot to turn in? A new pair of shoes he didn't remember buying? A drawing of a tattoo he didn't let her get? The stillness of the house seemed to fade away in his mind as his questions continued and he dropped the wet plate in the sink to grab at his head in an attempt to make it all stop. It wasn't healthy to have so much stress, especially since that had been all that he had gotten when his wife first died. A car crash of all things, meaning he'd have to take out money from Andrea's college funds just to help pay for the damage done to the car and giving the love of his life a proper send away. Not to mention dealing with the depression him and his daughter went through. He remembered being afraid of facing her in the morning, dreading the day she would drive away just like her mother did and that he'd lose her to. But he'd done it, helping her with school, her first crush, her first day at high school, everything he'd done by himself. Could it really have been too easy?

Now, after all that time, the doubts came rushing back in one big tackle. It was a wonder how he didn't have a heart attack right there and then but maybe he would've if his pride and joy hadn't opened the front door with loud sarcastic 'honey, I'm home'. He straightened himself out as he turned off the sink and dried his hands with a rag before shooting a " Get all your homework done tonight, kiddo?"

Andrea walked into the kitchen, make up freshly applied to cover her bruises and dark circles from lack of sleep. "Calm down, dad, I was only out for a few hours." She tipped toed to his height and gave him a peck on the cheek. She made sure not to get too close knowing that her clothing could barley keep her weapons hidden. Terry would still be waiting for her.

She fakes a yawn, throwing her arms back in a big stretch. "Boy, am I beat. I'll head up to bed. I've got finals tomorrow." She said before skipping upstairs. But as soon as she closed the door she knew she'd probably get rested at 2 a.m if she was lucky. She slipped out of her loose clothing to reveal her new Robin costume. She didn't have much time now. _Here's to another night_ , she thought before placing her mask over her eyes. This was her forever as long as she was concerned.


End file.
